in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
HyperTech
HyperTech '''is the name of an industrial and militaristic corporation led by founder and current CEO Alan Robertson. Specializations HyperTech Industries, Inc. HyperTech Industries specializes in producing advanced technology and sell them to many companies everywhere. The truth is, however, HyperTech doesn't really make the technology themselves, rather instead they steal advanced technology from different dimensions and reverse-engineer it, calling the products they produce from it their own. This includes technology from Dynasty's dimension, Dr. Eggman's, and even Bright Spark's. Products '''Stun Guns The Stun Guns's design is based on a Mark XIX Desert Eagle pistol, but on the top of their guns show two lights. They can either shoot rubber bullets or tasers if they are set to "Stun," or shoot standard cartridges if set to "Kill." While they are normally sold to militaries everywhere, they are commonly used by HyperTech agents. They can only set their gun from "Stun" to "Kill" if they are authorized by an Agency Superior or by Alan himself. Suicide Collar Suicide Collars are used only on the agents of the Purple-Ops. They are used to track the agents, shock them if they misbehave during a mission briefing (only be done if Alan or a major HyperTech Agent has the remote control), and blow them up if they either run away, get themselves captured, disregard an order, attempt to remove the collars, or even ask Alan too many dumb questions. They can only be remotely denotated by Alan himself. The collars are, however, suspectable to short-circuiting if they are shocked by at least a thousand volts of electricity. Battle Suits The Battle Suits are armor specifically built for heavy-duty combat. They can reconfigure their size automatically to fit anyone above 5 feet and below 7 feet. It can fly using rocket boots and can attack using wrist pistols (which has the same settings as the Stun Guns). Its design was stolen from Nebula's mech design. HyperTech Agency The HyperTech Secret Law Enforcement Agency, otherwise simply known as the HyperTech Agency, is a secret team of spies that are dispatched all around the US, where they attack and capture villains that are causing havoc, should the Locked Room Gang not be present during the attack or when they are ordered to. The HyperTech Agents can reside anywhere in the US, at any time and can only be called off of a city if it is authorized by Alan. The agency's base of operations is in the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary, which was originally a museum but was bought by Alan, where he refurbished and modernized the prison to hold the villains that are part of the Purple-Ops. Classes Grunt The Grunts are the backbone of the HyperTech Agency. They normally wear white suits with a blue tie while holding a gun holster that has their Stun Gun. Agent The Agents are the most common type of soldier in the HyperTech Agency. While they wear the same attire as the Grunt, they also wear a bullet-proof vest outside of it and have earpieces on them. Hyper Agent Hyper Agents are a much stronger variant of the Agents. They only serve as security guards in the bases of HyperTech Industries, Inc. and HyperTech Agency. They wear heavy-duty, hi-tech armor that almost completely conceals their suit. They're so skilled in armed and unarmed combat, they can practically give Neptune a run for her money. Mech The Mechs are heavy-duty agents using Battle Suits (See Battle Suit in HyperTech Industries Inc. products) during combat. They can fly in the air and can fire ranged weapons via their wrists (which has the same design as the Stun Guns). The mech's design is extremely similar to Nebula's mech design. Agency Superior An Agency Superior is the second-highest rank in the HyperTech Agency, with the highest being Director. They act like the general in every mission. They wear a black-and-white suit while wearing armor similar to the Hyper Agent's armor, and are granted permission to wear whatever eyewear they please. They can authorize whenever or not agents can switch their guns from "Stun" to "Kill," command their entire agent army and can carry whatever weapon they please. Director The Director is the highest rank in the entire HyperTech Agency. The Director has total control of the entire agency, as she/he can order his troops to do anything as she/he wishes, while the Agency Superiors are the only ones to question his/her commands. Currently, this position is held by Alan Robertson. Purple Ops Task Force V, or the Purple Ops, is a team of imprisoned supervillains who perform high-risk missions for HyperTech in exchange to pay and special privileges in their cells. The Villains are controlled via Suicide Collars (see Suicide Collar in HyperTech Industries, Inc. products). The team's actions are highly classified, and HyperTech is able to deny any involvement by claiming that they are not responsible for the damages of a random supervillain attack. Notable Members Fearmaster Jack Jones, otherwise known as the Fearmaster, is a psychologist, an unlicensed scientist, and a supervillain who specializes in using fear-inducing toxins to incapacitate others for curiosity and research. He wears a grey lab coat, white collar shirt, black pants, and boots. He also wears a gas mask for vanity reasons. Despite being fairly intimidating and serious, he is a polite and wise British man who only refers to villains by their villain alias and vows to not spread his fear toxin to children. Although he primarily uses a dust-blower modified to blow Poison Phobia gas unto his victims, he sometimes uses a knife and has above-average reflexes. He was able to create the fear-inducing toxins with a man-made creation called Poison Phobia, a plant created by pouring unknown chemicals into a Poison Joke plant (normally found in the forests of Equestria). = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Morning Glory The Morning Glory is a living plant person with vines and Morning Glory plants all over her. She has a green, plant-like body with vines with Morning Glories all around her. She has sharp teeth, purple eyes with black sclera, and has long flower petals for hair, which is in different colors, such as white, purple, and pink. She has a joyful and energetic personality, always kind to the forces of both good and evil, as long as they don't terrorize forests and other grassland biomes when she is around (or, in her terms, the Green, Gaia's Creation, and Nature). She can control the Green around her, making for convenient plant-based attacks. She can also use Hormone Dust, purple pollen capable of hypnotizing people into her will (although she rarely does it because it makes her feel "dirty"). Despite not entirely classified as a villain, she has committed several murders, mainly intruders who invaded her home (which was an abandoned mansion overrun with Morning Glories). = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Starshine Lucy Light, usually referred to as Starshine, is a human with light-based superpowers who uses her powers for evil due to her love of being in the spotlight (both literally and metaphorically). She is in her early 20s and has a slim body structure, with long, straight dark brown hair, light skin, and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue skirt, white socks, and dark blue shoes. Personality-wise, she's confident and even a bit arrogant, thinking of herself as the star of wherever she is. She likes to flirt, both with her teammates and even enemies, although the latter is mostly used as a tactic to gain an advantage in battle. She has a wide arsenal of powers to use at her disposal, such as a smile bright enough to temporarily blind foes, the ability to control people's minds by singing, and the skill to use a wide variety of dance moves as attacks (dance fighting), combined with the ability to perform a super jump. = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Windy Cloud Windy Cloud is a pegasi pony who does extreme and potentially deadly pranks on innocent bystanders just for kicks and giggles. She has white fur, light blue hair, and blue eyes. Her cutiemark is a rain cloud. For her personality, She's a clever pony who enjoys pranking others with her abilities to control the weather. She's more mischievous than actually evil. She likes to mess around with others simply for fun. It is virtually impossible for her to take things seriously unless the stakes are high. As all pegasi, she has the ability to fly. She's also pretty fast at it. She can't rival Rainbow Dash's speed, but anyone below the speed of a cheetah won't even have a chance of keeping up with her. Although most pegasi can control the weather to some extent, Windy Cloud has a special talent for it. Every single weather that you can imagine, she can make it happen in seconds. = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Grim Shadow Oliver Gray, usually referred to as Grim Shadow, is a teenage emo supervillain who murders anyone who gets on his bad side. He has black hair, usually wears completely black clothes all the time, has light-colored skin, and grey eyes. Grim Shadow is a brooding loner, to put it bluntly. He usually acts with a cool and businesslike indifference and is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time. He usually distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually silent and doesn't speak much, but he always knows exactly what to say in combat. However, Grim Shadow never bluffs. If he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. He can be extremely arrogant, often belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. He believes no one can beat him, and tends to see anyone as a fool for challenging him. He usually doesn't intend to kill his opponents, but when they've managed to get him angry, it's not long before they meet their inevitable fate at the hands of this dark soul. He has super speed, and super strength, as well as great endurance. However, he has the unique ability to control dark magic, being capable of performing all kind of shadow arts, in the same way a shadow ninja can, as well as performing a few spells, the most powerful of them being a spell that he uses to summon a dark spirit that he considers his only friend, the only being he trusts. = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Black Planter Peabbles Lopeaz, also known as the Black Planter, is, to put it bluntly, an evil counterpart to Green Shadow. She has a similar appearance to Green Shadow, except with a black hood and cape and a medal with a skull printed on it. Her eyes also glow white when she's angry. She has the stereotypical personality of an evil leader, only more cruel and sadistic. Despite this, she does show loyalty and care to her teammates, although she can be very mean to them sometimes, especially when they make her upset or fail to meet her expectations. She has super speed and agility, the ability to deflect most projectiles with her cape, the ability to glide over long distances with her cape and the ability to fire pea projectiles that are both painful and precise. She also has wind powers but unlike Green Shadow who has ice powers, she has fire powers which she enjoys using to burn her enemies. = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Polar Tundra Summer Pollinata, also known as Polar Tundra, is an ice-themed villain who is the evil counterpart to Solar Flare. She has a similar appearance to Solar Flare, except that she has cyan petals, a blue face, a pair of icy goggles and a white T-shirt with a skull on it. She is mischievous, playful and fun-loving, and is usually the cheerful one among the villains. She does take villainy seriously however and does not approve anyone disliking her ideas of fun, which are of course evil. She is also quite intelligent due to her knowledge of hacking. She has ice powers which she uses when directly fighting her enemies, as well as great intelligence and possessing the ability to hack through databases and access others' technology. Despite her skills at fighting, she isn't as physically strong as other plant villains, as shown when she can be beaten up easily by Starcade up close and even getting herself carried by the latter. = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Professor Orange Professor Vytameen Citrine Orange, or simply Professor Orange, is a citrus scientist who is the evil counterpart to Citron (the PvZ Hero, not the class). He looks like Citron, only with white leaves, a lab coat, and an orange bow tie. Professor Orange is seemingly polite on the outside, but on the inside, he is very sarcastic and arrogant, as he thinks highly of himself over everyone else and believes that his ideas are always brilliant. Despite this, he is also the most intelligent out of the plant villains, with Polar Tundra being the second. Because of his personality, he doesn't get along very well with the other plant villains. He doesn't have many fighting capabilities on his own. However, he has professional inventing and programming skills. He also has a robotic suit known as the Citronic 5000 which allows him to fire lasers, use melee attacks, fly, teleport, use a grappling hook, walk on walls and ceilings, etc. = Notable Quotes = = Theme Song = Category:Companies